The Proposal
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Part of the "A Different First Meeting" series. A look back on how Sam proposed to Andy. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, here's another addition to the "A Different First Meeting" series. _

_Your feedback has been so amazing so far, you guys keep me going! You rock! _

_Alrighty, so this one is basically the story of how Sam proposed to Andy. _

_Side-note: I'm assuming that Andy is twenty-four at the beginning of the series, but if I find out otherwise, I'll change it. (Thanks to "Monique", it has been changed to 26. Thanks!) _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy trotted up the steps to her apartment, grateful that the day was almost over. Turning twenty-seven wasn't all that was cracked up to be, but she was looking forward to her birthday dinner with Sam. He hadn't given away any specifics, but she was pretty sure that he had made reservations for them at the Rosewater. She'd seen him scratching something down a couple days ago, and when she'd glanced at it, she had recognized the title. She knew that it was something important when he had quickly hid the note with other papers.

She appreciated the effort he was making, even though she would have been just as happy sharing a cozy evening with him and some take-out.

She turned the keys in the lock, making her way into the apartment. The lights were off, and when she flicked on the switch by the front door, nothing happened.

"Oh, great," Andy commented, setting her bag down and moving to the closet for her flashlight. She heard movement from inside her apartment, and poked her head around the corner to see some kind of light flickering from under the door of her bedroom. Clenching her jaw, Andy quietly opened the closet door, retrieving a baseball bat from inside and making her way down the hall. Her heard was pounding in her chest, adrenaline was coursing through her veins, and Andy found herself praying that whoever was in her bedroom didn't have a gun.

After taking a steadying breath, Andy gripped the handle with one hand and then threw the door open. "Don't move!" she shouted out at the figure standing in the middle of the room.

Sam eyed the bat in her hands, standing still where he was. "Uhh-kay?" he replied, his brow furrowed, though there was humor in his eyes.

"Sam?" Andy spoke, her body slackening. "What are you ...?" She looked at the room around him, noticing all the candles that he had set out and lit. "What is this?" she wondered.

Sam pursed his lips, thinking over the lines he'd rehearsed. Though, now that he was in the moment, none of it seemed appropriate. "Well, uh ... call it a birthday surprise," he began.

Andy smiled softly, setting the baseball bat down on the ground. "It's beautiful in here. ... Wait, did you cut off the power?"

He nodded with a shrug. "I'll hook it back up later."

She carefully walked into the room, taking in the romantic setting. There must have been dozens of candles lit in her bedroom, lighting up the darkness with a beautiful, orange, flickering glow. "Sam, this is just amazing. All this for my birthday?"

He looked steadily at her for a moment before he stated, "Actually, no. I had a slightly more special occasion in mind."

Andy waited patiently for him to continue, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

Deciding to just get right down to the point, Sam pulled a box out of his pocket, sliding down onto one knee.

Andy blinked, not believing her eyes.

"What do you say, Bambi? Wanna marry me?" he asked.

At first, Andy didn't know what to say. Sometimes, she wanted to be with him more than she wanted to be a cop; more than she wanted to breathe air. Was it too soon? Were they ready? Were they rushing into things? She looked into his eyes, saw the truth and sincerity within them ... as well as the love. Love was not a word that Sam used cavalierly. He had confessed to her that he'd only ever said it to two people in his life: his mother, and the girl he'd been with two years before she had left him. Andy had assumed that he would never tell her that he loved her, but then a minute after he informed her of that, he had told her that he did love her.

So, was it too soon? Andy didn't know, but she couldn't bring herself to give it another thought.

She nodded, dropping to the floor with him and sealing it with a kiss. "Yes," she answered between kisses. "I will definitely marry you."

Sam smiled that grin of his, pulling the ring out of the box and taking her hand.

Andy giggled uncontrollably, but once the ring was on, it seemed as though her breath was taken away. "It's perfect," she told him.

"Good, 'cause it cost me a fortune," he joked.

Andy smacked him playfully, but allowed him to pull her towards him for a long, powerful kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, the heat from the candles began to affect them both.

"Maybe we should put the power back on," Andy suggested, "before we burn down the apartment."

Sam looked around the room with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" Andy wondered from in front of him.

"I have a better idea," he told her, leaping up and blowing the candles out in a rush.

"Hey, we should put the power back on first, or it'll be completely dark in here," Andy told him.

Sam picked up the last candle, bringing it to the middle of the room, where Andy now stood. Stepping in front of her, he brought the candle up to bask her in the dancing light of the flame. "That's the idea," he stated, waggling his eyebrows.

Andy caught his meaning quickly, and then blew the light out with a laugh. The laughter quickly turned into squeals when he picked her up off the floor and practically jumped onto the bed.

She couldn't think of a better way to celebrate her engagement to the man she loved more than life itself.

...

_The end. _

_Well, apparently this entire series is just going to be oozing with fluff. Oh well, it seems to be working, and I tried to throw in enough humor to suit Sam's character. _

_So, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. (Seriously, even if it's just the smallest thing. Ex: "alicia" let me know that the Canadian version of 'precinct' is 'division'. I've used division in my fics before, but I didn't know it was specific to Canadian police stations. Go figure.) _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
